pj_expanded_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaperon Rouge
- Redesign Old = - Original= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Chaperon Rouge |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Super Chat Princess Amaya Bat Pig |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Unknown |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Unknown |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = Unknown |Row 7 title = Debut appearance |Row 7 info = "PJ Masks and Super Why on TV Finger Family Song" |Row 8 title = Voice actor |Row 8 info = N/A}} Chaperon Rouge (also known as Wonder Bibou or Punaiseur) is an exclusive educational-only character of Les Pyjamasques franchise that appeared in PJ Masks and Super Why on TV Finger Family Song, and is a member of Les Motamasques and a combination of Owlette and Wonder Red. She obtained her powers when she and her friends found a magical fairytale book that can transform their pajamas into fairytale suits with masks which allows them to travel between books. She is shown to act sassy towards everyone, though she can be quite kind with people that she cares about. She loves to write songs and play music. As her current redesigned version, Chaperon Rouge wears a red hood, dress and a pair of boots with a white trim that resembles the actual Little Red Riding Hood. Her eyes have been changed to blue. Unlike her original version; Wonder Bibou, Punaiseur's suit has been modified to resemble more of a pill-bug than an owl, and she doesn't have an owl symbol at all. As her original version; Wonder Bibou, Punaiseur in this form is identical to Owlette, except that her suit has a slightly different tone of red, has a helmet at his head with visible braided pigtails and eyebrows, and she has brown eyes. The following powers that she currently has as Chaperon Rouge. * She can throw magical high pollen flowers. * Can make a wind from her cape. * She can sing a rhyme in order to shape-shift an item or object into something different. * She can travel between books. The following powers as her original version; Wonder Bibou: *'Hibou Vision' (as her original version; Wonder Bibou): Can see at nighttime. *'Bibou Ailes de la nuit' (as her original version; Wonder Bibou): Can fly with her cape, like wings. *'Bibou Tornado' (as her original version; Wonder Bibou): Can make a wind from the owl wings. *'Bibou de Plumes' (as her original version; Wonder Bibou): Can shoot feathers from the owl wings, which can be used as projectiles. *'Morph' (as her original version; Wonder Bibou): Like Wonder Red, she can use a Word Basket and singing a rhyme in order to shape-shift an item or object into something different, obliterate the item, or even use it to find the correct item she needs. The following powers that are refined as her previous redesign; Punaiseur: *'Roll Attack': Allows her to use her shelled cape to roll into a ball like Wonder Red's roller skates, and can either use it to attack opponents or defend herself. *'Swim': Her magical pajamas allows her to swim, like a swimsuit. *'Punaise Vision': Can detect any light source. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Educational characters